An Unlikely Bond
by Pricat
Summary: Cookie is trying to tell Brogan her feelings for him but always finds it hard but things change when she rescues a young ogre girl and decides to adopt her bringing Brogan and Cookie together
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had tonight and thought it would be awesome to pair Brogan and Cookie together as a couple but Cookie has problems admitting how she feels.**

**But while gathering more ingredients for cooking in the forest, she rescues an ogre girl and adopts her but it helps her and Brogan realise their feelings.**

**I hope people like and Cookie is female no matter what some people may think.**

* * *

Cookie sighed as she was in the kitchen preparing lunch but was making her kingdom famous chimmichongas as she knew her friends loved them as it refuelled their energy but right now she was very distracted while cooking but didn't know why but secretly she was thinking about Brogan as they'd been close friends since they were children and she had a feeling they were meant for one another but was shy telling him her feelings in that area knowing that a lot of the female ogres especially the younger recruits in the resistance were crushing on him.

She knew that he could go for somebody like her but wasn't sure as she had a feeling that he wanted a warrioress like Fiona used to be and knew that wasn't her.

"Hey Cookie you okay?" she heard a voice say.

She gasped blushing seeing who it was as she turned around seeing Brogan in her kitchen but she was feeling odd but knew it was her feelings for him making her act this way.

She then saw that she needed more ingredients as she was nearly out as Brogan saw her leave as his trumpet shaped ears drooped as he'd wanted to tell her something important.

He would tell her later...

* * *

Cookie shook her head as she was wandering through the forest with a leather backpack on her back that Brogan had made for her from alligator skins but she was feeling bad about blowing Brogan off but she always felt strange around him but understood that it was Love as she found some mushrooms that she could use in some soup but smiled finding slugs as she scooped them up in her hands and placing them in a jar.

She then heard somebody pleading for help and laughter as she was curious but gasped seeing a young ogre girl around eight years old hanging upside down from a tree and saw some men with torches which made the female ogre chef mad as she then decided to intervene as the hunters were surprised but preparing to fight but Cookie knocked them out using fighting skills Brogan had taught her when the two of them trained alone.

" They should be ashamed of themselves.

Picking on a kid.

I'd better get her down from there." she thought.

She then used a knife to break the snare as she put it back in the backpack but caught her in her arms as the ogre youngster was asleep but Cookie smiled knowing she couldn't leave her out here where somebody could hurt her but then went back to the resistance but hoped Brogan and the others didn't see her.

She then found the secret entrance to the resistance and went through but headed to her little house but she sighed closing the door knowing that Brogan wouldn't understand but went into her bedroom but placed the child in her bed leaving her to sleep.

* * *

Cookie was relieved as she returned later finding the youngster beginning to stir as she saw her eyes open as they were blue but the young ogre girl was nervous but Cookie understood remembering how it felt when her parents had abandoned her when she was a baby as she sat on the bed but the youngster was looking at her with nervousness and a little curiousity.

"Hey baby it's okay.

I know those guys scared you.

But I know how you feel." she said gently.

The young ogre girl nodded in reply.

"Yes they did scare me.

My parents were taken." she said sniffling.

Cookie's eyes widened as she knew that she was in the same situation as she'd been when she was younger but was blinking back tears at the memories.

"I know how that feels.

When I was little, my parents were taken too.

My name's Cookie." she told her.

"Wow...

You understand.

My name is Elina.

Where are we?" she asked her.

"In my home in the resistance camp.

The camp is hidden underground so enemies can't find us.

But you should be safe here kid.

I'll be back in a moment." she said.

But Elina didn't want to be left alone.

"It'll be okay.

I'll come back." she promised.

Elina nodded in reply seeing her leave.

She hoped that Cookie would be back soon.


	2. Helping Her

**a/n**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**Cookie is bonding with Elina and wants to show her to the rest of the resistance but I know that the others will like her but Brogan's trying to tell Cookie he likes her.**

* * *

Brogan wondered why Cookie was sneaking food from her own kitchen but she couldn't tell him about Elina as he wouldn't understand and was afraid he'd kick the poor girl out of the resistance camp and she couldn't let this happen as the child had nobody to count on and she wanted to be the one person Elina could depend on.

"I need to go Brogi.

I'll see you later." she said.

Brogan sighed seeing her go as he wanted to tell her he loved her but wondered why she was so busy but knew that Shrek could help him with this.

He then left the camp as Balzac was able to watch over the camp until he returned but hoped Shrek could help.

Cookie sighed seeing him leave knowing that he was probably going to the swamp as she headed to her home but hoped Elina was okay as she entered but things were quiet as she entered her bedroom finding the young ogre girl asleep as Cookie smiled.

She then shook her awake gently as Elina's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Cookie.

Where'd you go?" she asked.

The ogre chef smiled at this.

"I was with my friends in the resistance camp.

I got us some food." she said softly.

Elina was curious seeing the noodles and dumplings.

Cookie laughed seeing her enjoying the food.

"I made them.

I'm the chef for the resistance and make food for them.

I want to show you to my friends.

Especially Brogan." she said.

"Will they like me?

I don't want you to get into trouble.

Just for me.

Why did you help me?" she asked.

Cookie sighed.

"Because ogres never turn their back on one of their kind.

Hunters are very dangerous to ogrekind.

Plus they should be ashamed.

They were picking on a kid.

I know the resistance will like you.

I know Brogan will like you." she reassured her.

Elina smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Cookie." she said.

"You're welcome.

You wanna come help me?

In the kitchen?" she said.

Elina nodded in reply.

She then took Cookie's hand as they left.

* * *

Shrek was in awe as he listened to Brogan tell him that he wanted to tell Cookie how he cared about her but he understood as he knew that his aloofness had won Fiona's heart over when he'd been in the alternate Far, Far Away but Brogan knew that Cookie wasn't like a typical ogress because she lived in the resistance camp but then Shrek smiled as Brogan wondered what he was thinking.

"You guys should train together.

Like Fiona and I did.

I know that would work." he said.

Brogan nodded agreeing.

"Thanks Shrek.

I should get back to the camp." he said.

Shrek nodded seeing him leave...


End file.
